


Команда Тидолла

by mnogabukv



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Команда ТидоллаРомантика, Психология, Философия, Повседневность, AU





	Команда Тидолла

Осенние листья

 

Уже осень.  
Канда смотрит на плывущие по реке листья – красные кленовые, желтые, зеленые с разноцветными пятнами и прожилками. Словно пущенные по воде цветные платки.  
Когда-то давно, Дэйся рассказывал про мусульманских девушек, ткущих вручную шерстяные ковры, которые красят пряжу пучками травы и соком различных ягод.   
Мусульманским девушкам редко удается выйти замуж по взаимной любви: с самого рождения их обручают с неведомыми избранниками родители. Как правило, невеста не может отвергнуть выбранного ей жениха.  
Только кочевники-курды готовы преодолеть сопротивление семейного клана и пускаются в долгий путь за покорившей сердце красавицей.   
Сначала девушка ждет, пока ей соберут приданое, затем, когда выйдет замуж ее старшая сестра или когда исполнит свое обещание ее дядя.  
Все эти годы влюбленный следует позади своей избранницы, не смея приблизиться и заговорить с ней пока ее родные настороже.   
И девушкам остается пускать платки, которые плывут по течению, словно безмолвные послания, как тайный символ надежды, ободряющий терпеливого преследователя.  
\- Будь таким же неутомимым и решительным словно кочевник-курд, похищающий свою невесту, - наставлял его Дейся.  
И Канда идет по невидимому следу, составленному из обрывков его воспоминаний.  
\- Когда-нибудь я украду мою возлюбленную, и мы вместе сбежим ото всех на край света, - обещает себе экзорцист, поднимая с земли опавшие листья.  
В ворохе колкой листвы слышится одобряющий шепот Дейся.

 

Хамам.

 

\- Когда мы будем на моей родине, тебе обязательно надо будет побывать в турецкой бане, - говорит Дейся на очередном походном привале где-то посреди альпийских лугов.   
Ночью холодает, так что приходится вместе с турком накрываться еще одним одеялом.   
Учитель, будто не заметив, упавшей температуры что-то чиркает в своем блокноте.   
Мари накидывает на генерала свой плед и подкидывает веток в догорающий костер.  
Дейся рассказывает про жаркое лето на берегу Эгейского моря.   
Рассказывает про праздник встречи весны и про праздник сбора винограда.  
Вот сейчас живописно рассказывает про старый хамам Сулеймана Великолепного и про хамам Чембериташ в Стамбуле.  
Чем реже он бывает на родине, тем теплее и красочнее его воспоминания о турецких обычаях и обо всем, связанном с домом.  
\- Говорят, что эти бани построены по новомодному проекту и там один и тот же вход для мужчин и женщин. Помню в моем городке, в Бодруме, мы пробирались на задний двор, откуда в баню подается воздух и подсматривали затем, как они моются. Знаешь, турецкие женщины удаляют все волосы на теле…  
Дейся рассказывает что-то еще, обхватив плечи Юу и прижимая японца еще теснее.  
В глубоких карих глазах Дейся таинственно мерцают и вспыхивают искры.  
Юу становится ощутимо теплее от горячего дыхания друга и от его особенного какого-то бархатного смеха.   
Потом они ложатся под небольшим навесом из запасного плаща Тидолла, рядом примостились генерал и Мари, стараясь с двух сторон прикрыть мальчишек от ветра. Юу быстро засыпает, в то время как Дейся прижимает Канду еще теснее и обхватывает младшего еще и руками.

На следующий день они добираются до маленькой горной деревушки и останавливаются в некоем подобии постоялого двора или гостиницы.   
Канда с Юу спят на одной кровати, генерал Тидолл на узенькой кушетке, а Мари – прямо на соломенном тюфяке на полу.   
Ночью Дейся начинает тихонько возиться под боком у Канды, а потом Юу чувствует на своем бедре горячее тепло от ладоней Дейси.  
Им хватает медленных неторопливых поглаживаний сквозь грубую ткань форменной одежды.  
После всего Дейся целует его в белый изгиб шеи и засыпает уже привычно обняв Юу обеими руками.  
«Ничего», - думает погружаясь в яркие сны о турецком лете Канда. – «Подождем до хамамов Стамбула».

 

Цветы( Икебана)

 

Первый букет, это была охапка полевых цветов, остался где-то на просторах Скандинавии. Потом были нарциссы и анютины глазки, и трепещущие алые маки - на Анатолийском побережье.   
Юу сначала брезгливо морщил нос и отворачивался, считая это причудами сентиментального старика-француза.  
Лилии и гиацинты охапками летели в мусорное ведро, а Нойз заботливо возвращал цветы на положенное им место. На прикроватную тумбу, где поправлялся Юу.  
Как поправлялся, скажем так, регенерировал.  
«Глупый старик, - думал Юу, - разве эти цветы мне заменят кусочки моей жизни?»  
И только смеющийся турок Дейся учил: «Раз колют шипы, сделай варенье из роз!»  
Потом была композиция из первоцвета и маргариток – ее преподнес Тидолл после еще одной госпитализации, в Вене.  
Если верить христианской легенде, Дева Мария этими цветами хотела обрадовать маленького Иисуса, но так как была зима, то она сшила искусственные цветы из шелка и ниток, окрасив их своей кровью. Будучи посаженными в землю эти поддельные цветы зацвели.  
Значит ли это, что насильственно возвращенный к жизни, искусственно созданный человек может стать настоящим, живым человеком?  
Тогда же Тидолл научил его составлять икебана.  
Сначала из подаренных цветов, а затем из тщательно засушенных букетов.  
Вот они теперь перед его глазами – частицы жизни, превращенные в полные воспоминаний и философского смысла произведения искусства.  
Это твоя жизнь, словно говорит ему прошлое.  
Ты волен превратить свою жизнь в живой сад, полный медленно осыпающихся лепестков.   
Или воздвигнуть сад камней, объединив свои желания с требованиями Ордена.  
Юу взглянул на очередной букет, подаренный ему генералом Тидоллом.  
Сухие, неказистые после роскошных бордовых роз и причудливых орхидей, желтые и сиреневые цветочки.  
Их можно просто оставить в стеклянной вазе или посадить на его могиле.  
Бессмертник.

 

2015


End file.
